


In vino veritas

by Lady_Of_Ink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Missing Scene, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_Ink/pseuds/Lady_Of_Ink
Summary: Esiste un detto secondo cui chi parla sotto l’effetto del vino, e quindi dell’alcol, sia spinto a dire quello che da sobrio non direbbe mai.Kageyama non conosceva questo detto. Credeva che quello che Hinata gli avesse detto non fosse altro che il frutto di una qualche frenesia dovuta all’ebbrezza o a chissà cos’altro. Hinata non era nuovo a gesti di spontaneità improvvisa, e parlava sempre franco con la gente, dicendo la prima cosa che gli passasse per la testa.Ma non poteva di certo pensare che anche lui… che anche in lui gelo e caldo coesistevano, che si lasciava trattare come un giocattolo, che anche lui avesse quella sensazione stanziata nel suo petto, e che adesso lo faceva sorridere al suo indirizzo, come faceva sempre, cogliendo Kageyama alla sprovvista.*Poniamo il caso che Hinata sia ubriaco marcio, secondo voi cosa potrebbe mai succedere?E soprattutto, Kageyama sarà in grado di gestire un tale uragano vivente, o dovrà prima fare conto con l’uragano che sente dentro di lui?*[KageHina, ce n’era bisogno! ♥] [Schifosissimamente fluff] [Sempre grate mi furono queste doujinshi ♥]





	

  
_Get drunk on the good life_  
_I'll take you to paradise_  
_Say you'll never let me go_

 

 

 

 

  
L’aria della palestra, quella sera, sembrava che si fosse fatta più rarefatta, opprimente quasi, una patina che si appiccicava addosso e che lo faceva sudare ancora di più; o almeno, era questo cui pensava Kageyama, mentre beveva un sorso d’acqua e buttava un occhio verso la finestra, l’ambiente della scuola totalmente deserto, i raggi arancioni che proiettavano le ombre degli edifici sul terreno. Quei giochi di luce lo lasciarono incantato per un paio di minuti, l’aria proveniente da fuori che gli rinfrescava il viso, quando il suo flusso di pensieri fu interrotto dalle urla di Tanaka e Nishinoya, eccitati per chissà che cosa.  
Si girò verso il gruppetto che se ne stava seduto in un angolo della palestra, Kiyoko-san che li salutò con un breve cenno della mano – seguito da un cenno del campo all’indirizzo di Kageyama, il quale rispose con un po’ d’imbarazzo –, per poi lasciare di tutta fretta la palestra.  
Gli allenamenti si erano praticamente conclusi, avevano da poco finito di fare stretching e dovevano solo occuparsi di sistemare il materiale prima di tornare a casa, e la squadra in unanimità aveva deciso di volersi prendere almeno un paio di minuti di pausa, del resto non si erano fermati per tutto il pomeriggio.  
Kageyama fece giusto un paio di passi, allungando il collo per scorgere l’oggetto di così tante attenzioni – soprattutto da parte dei due giovani del secondo anno, che non la smettevano di piangere –, decidendo poi di lasciar perdere.  
«Kageyama, vieni a mangiare!» Tanaka gli fu accanto e gli diede una vigorosa pacca sulla spalla, tanto da farlo quasi barcollare, e il giovane setter fu costretto a massaggiarsi la zona dolorante. «E’ una torta alle noci! Pare che Kiyoko-san l’abbia portata per premiarci dell’impegno che abbiamo messo oggi in campo!»  
Il ragazzo fece spallucce, cercando di assumere un’aria d’indifferenza, ma in realtà i suoi occhi brillavano per la contentezza: stava morendo di fame. «Okay!»  
Ebbe giusto il tempo di assaggiare quell’impasto morbido, le noci che si incastravano tra i molari, il pizzicore di una qualche bevanda alcolica sulla lingua – rhum, probabilmente –, prima che qualcosa calasse come un peso morto sulle sue spalle.  
O meglio, qualcuno.  
L’unico che sembrò accorgersi della situazione fu Sugawara, che rimase ugualmente immobile come una statua di sale dinanzi alla scena, gli altri erano troppo impegnati a osannare la bravura della giovane manager in cucina, e Daichi era troppo occupato a infrangere i loro sogni – _“Guardate che Kiyoko l’ha ricevuta in regalo…”_. Si accorsero di quello che stava succedendo solo quando sentirono la vocina di Hinata arrivagli alle orecchie con la stessa cadenza di un ubriacone in un pub irlandese, solo con un tono leggermente più docile.  
«Ka-ge-ya-ma» sillabò, buttandosi sulla schiena del compagno in una sorta di abbraccio. «Mi alzi la palla?»  
La domanda, di per sé, non aveva nulla di nuovo, non era la prima volta che Hinata chiedeva al setter di alzargli la palla, insistendo come un bambino che faceva i capricci. Si trattava del modo con cui l’aveva fatto, perché di certo Hinata era una persona dolce e affettuosa, ma non lo era mica con Kageyama.  
«È… è questa la causa?» domandò Koushi, l’unico che era riuscito a muoversi e a non rimanere impalato come una stoccafisso, indicando la torta con dito tremante.  
«Aspetta… Hinata si è ubriacato perché c’era del rhum nella torta?» Tsukishima sembrava l’unico a non aver alcun problema con la scena agghiacciante che aveva di fronte, trattenendo qualche risata. «Certo che la sua tolleranza all’alcol è davvero bassa!»  
Ci si sarebbe aspettati un qualche tipo di risposta da parte del setter, che invece se ne stava immobile, come se fosse diventato improvvisamente un vegetale o una prolungamento del corpo di Hinata, che non faceva altro che stringere e ridacchiare, alternando singhiozzi a frasi del tipo: _“Eh? Me la alzi?”_  
«Kageyama è andato…» constatò Daichi, scuotendo appena il campo, non potendo comunque evitare di sorridere.  
«Dai, essere abbracciati dal proprio rivale non è una cosa così improbabile…» si aggiunse Sugawara, anche lui sorridendo giusto un po’, volendo evitare di innervosire ulteriormente il suo sfidante per la nomina di titolare.  
Hinata parlava in maniera sconnessa, continuando a strusciare il visino sulla maglietta del compagno, stringendo tra le dita il tessuto e ridendo come un matto. Un ennesimo brivido freddo passò lungo la schiena di Kageyama che, con estrema lentezza, ebbe finalmente in coraggio di girarsi verso il ragazzo che gli stava attaccando come un koala.  
«Scollati» sibilò.  
Il centrale, però, non gli diede neanche ascolto, trascinandolo per mano e gettandosi con tutta forza verso la rete. «Andiamo! Diventiamo un tutt’uno con la pallavolo!» urlò.  
I due ragazzi del terzo anno presenti sbarrarono gli occhi, mentre Kei e Tadashi alle loro spalle si facevano delle grosse e grasse risate e Kageyama si rialzava da terra con l’intento di strozzare quel piccoletto, sbronza oppure no.  
«Kageyama, andiamo sul tetto?»  
Le dita di Tobio erano quasi pronte a stringere quel giovane collo, i denti che digrignavano per il nervosismo. «Perché?»  
Si ritrasse un attimo, stupendosi nel trovare un Hinata che lo fissava con gli occhi che quasi ardevano. «Oggi sento di poter volare per davvero!»  
Ringraziando il cielo, in palestra era rimasto ancora Daichi-san, probabilmente Kageyama avrebbe buttato Hinata giù con un bel calcio in una situazione come quella. Il capitano gli bloccò le spalle, mentre il ragazzo si dimenava e sbuffava.  
«Abbiamo un problema!» La voce di Yuu era velata da una nota di terrore, e Daichi si chiese che cosa avesse mai fatto di male per meritarsi una cosa del genere, in fondo voleva riposarsi cinque minuti in più.  
«Il vicepreside sta venendo qui!» continuò Tanaka.  
«Maledizione!» imprecò. «Kageyama, porta Hinata nella stanza del club! Se dovesse vedere in che stato è ridotto finiremo tutti in guai seri!»  
Ancora frastornato da quanto era accaduto in una manciata di minuti, Tobio si ritrovò a trasportare Hinata come se fosse un sacco di patate, domandandosi se l’alcol non avesse fatto effetto anche su di lui. Perché, decisamente, non ci stava capendo niente di quella situazione.

 

 

 

 

Quando si chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, il fiatone dovuto alla corsa e alla paura di essere scoperti da quel pomposo del vicepreside, Kageyama non aveva idea di come comportarsi in una situazione del genere. Che cosa doveva fare? Non aveva mai avuto esperienze di questo tipo, come faceva la gente con gli amici ubriachi?  
Scosse appena il capo per aver definito Hinata un suo amico, le guance bollenti e la gola secca come le foglie rimaste troppo al sole. Decisamente, era tutta colpa dell’alcol.  
Hinata si guardò intorno, come se fosse la prima volta che venisse in quel posto, le palpebre che sbattevano lentamente, gli occhi lucidi. «Perché sono qui?»  
«Perché l’allenamento è finito…» parlò Kageyama, desiderando con tutto se stesso di diventare un tutt’uno con la porta.  
«Ma io voglio giocare ancora!»  
«No.»  
Hinata gli si avventò contro, urlando e strattonando per la collottola della maglietta. «Ho detto che voglio giocare!»  
«Si può sapere perché diavolo ti stai alterando tanto?» urlò l’altro di rimando. Non era la prima volta che Hinata fosse vittima di repentini cambi di umore, ma da ubriaco era anche peggio; e poi, diamine, doveva essere lui quello furioso! Era stato tutto così imbarazzante!  
«A te non va?»  
«Eh?»  
Il giovane e aspirante asso aumentò la presa, stavolta senza nessuna rabbia insensata nei suoi gesti, sono un’insolita dolcezza mista a una muta felicità. Poggiò la fronte sul petto di Kageyama, quest’ultimo che avrebbe tanto voluto scavarsi la tomba in quel momento. «Quando gioco a pallavolo con Kageyama sono _taaanto_ felice! Mi sento benissimo! Mi piace davvero tanto!»  
Il setter stette a fissarlo per un paio di minuti, un’improvvisa vampata di calore che l’attraversò tutto, diversa dalla sensazione di calore che aveva provato poco prima in palestra, era piacevole, come i primi raggi mattutini che scaldano la pelle in inverno. Sentì il bisogno di spostare lo sguardo verso quella zazzera di capelli dal colore assurdo, vergognandosi dei suoi stessi pensieri e borbottando a mezza voce un: «Capisco.»  
«Io… io sono sempre stato solo…» proseguì l’altro, tirando su col naso, la rabbia di poco prima sostituita da un improvviso senso di malinconia. «Finché non ti ho incontrato… Tu alzi la palla per me, e mi si apre una vista tutta nuova!» Hinata alzò lo sguardo, gli occhi che brillavano, il viso illuminato da un sorriso raggiante, e non era la prima volta che lo guardava in questo modo, e a Kageyama gli si stringeva il cuore ogni volta: nessuno l’aveva mai guardato così. «Tu mi fai quelle splendide alzate… sei il migliore!»  
Tobio credette di stare per aver un principio di nevrosi. Il gelo di prima calò ancora, eppure la sensazione di calore era ancora lì, persistente, non voleva lasciare il suo posto, e le due cose assieme sembravano quasi ribollire, come le miscele magiche che fate e streghe creavano nelle favole. Gli tappò la bocca prima che potesse continuare a sparare altre parole a sproposito – o prima che cominciasse ad abituarsi a tutte quel turbinio di emozioni.  
«Sta zitto! Ti rendi conto delle cose che dici? Che schifo!» esclamò con i soliti modi poco cordiali quando si trattava di Hinata, le sensazioni di prima che ancora gli smuovevano lo stomaco e gli facevano girare la testa. Che gli stava succedendo? Perché trovava che le parole di quell’idiota fossero smielate oltre ogni misura e piacevoli allo stesso tempo?  
Si mise alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse far passare la sbronza di prima, le mani che tremavano per il nervosismo. «Da ubriaco sei anche più ingestibile! Che devo fare per farti tornare serio?» Doveva farlo vomitare? Doveva farlo stendere su un fianco come si fa con qualcuno privo di sensi? Cosa, cosa doveva fare?  
«Sei una seccatura…» brontolò, il ragazzo che lo fissava con la testa che ciondolava. Trovò una bottiglietta d’acqua e gliela passò. «Intanto, bevi questa!»  
«Kageyama-kun è così premuroso oggi…» ridacchiò Hinata, e al suo rivale di sempre sembrò di aver ricevuto un colpo fortissimo dritto al collo sentendo quel _“kun”_ associato al suo nome e alla figura che gli stava davanti.  
«Zitto!» sbottò, esasperato, serio. «E vedi di tornare normale!»  
Era la prima volta che accadeva una cosa del genere. La sensazione di calore che provava ancora lungo tutto il corpo, di solito passava via in fretta, si trattava di un paio di minuti e poi spariva; questa volta, invece, era ancora lì, non voleva demordere, non voleva perdere quest’ennesima battaglia. E mischiata a quella sensazione di gelo era anche più forte, come se avesse trovato un alleato potente con cui condividere quella battaglia. Come lui l’aveva trovato in Hinata, con cui condivideva la promessa di una sfida e il campo di battaglia per le altrettante sfide future con gli avversari più forti.  
Lo stesso Hinata che, per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, voleva con tutto se stesso riavere indietro in quel momento, con tutti i suoi pregi e i suoi difetti.  
Il calore si espanse, come una fiamma che aveva ricevuto una boccata di ossigeno, e Kageyama avrebbe voluto che la terra si aprisse sotto i suoi piedi. Dal canto suo, Hinata non era di certo di aiuto in quel momento – e come poteva, se era lui stesso il problema?  
«Kageyama» cominciò, e la sua voce appariva come quella del diavolo in persona. «Ti va di baciarmi?»  
Toccò al gelo adesso farsi più grande, e Kageyama ebbe solo la forza di allentare la presa sulla sua felpa, che finì a terra, prima di sentire i muscoli avvolti da una sorta di ghiaccio polare.  
_Cosa gli aveva appena chiesto?_  
«Perché io ho davvero tanta voglia di baciarti…»  
Era un incubo. Tobio voleva credere con tutte le sue forze che a breve avrebbe aperto gli occhi, e che l’immagine demoniaca di un Hinata che avanzava verso di lui e si metteva in punta di piedi sarebbe sparita per sempre.  
«Non ti va?»  
Il suo braccio si mosse a rallentatore, la lingua attaccata al palato e che gli impediva di pronunciare parole che avessero un senso logico. Sbatté Hinata per terra, come se fosse stato un ladro o violentatore seriale, e non un suo compagno che si era ubriacato senza volerlo per davvero. «Sei ubriaco!»  
Il ragazzo si rialzò come se non fosse successo nulla, il fiato di Kageyama ancora addosso, e respirava come qualcuno che aveva quasi rischiato di morire strozzato. Si mise seduto sulle ginocchia, il suo partner che gli stava davanti, prima di cominciare a sentire una lacrima sfuggire al suo controllo.  
Tobio arretrò di un passo, il gelo che adesso si fatto una tempesta di neve in mezzo alle stalattiti.  
«Kageyama-kun, tu mi odi?» chiese il ragazzo tra un singhiozzo e l’altro, asciugandosi col dorso della mano e tirando su il naso con forza.  
«Cosa? No…» disse, a voce bassissima, sbattendo le palpebre vigorosamente, e questo non fu sufficiente a far smettere Shouyou di piangere. Fu quello che disse dopo, quasi urlandolo con determinazione, che arrestò il percorso di quella calde lacrime. «Io non ti odio affatto!»  
Il gelo e il calore sembravano due entità astratte che si prendevano gioco di lui, due bambine, due sorelline che combattevano per avere lo stesso bambolotto, e allora se lo passavano una volta l’uno, e ridevano di lui nel frattempo. E questo passaggio, faceva ribollire ancora di più quella strana miscela, che innestava in Kageyama la stessa sensazione di quando Hinata chiamava il suo nome per schiacciare, o di quando lo fissava con gli occhi che brillavano, o di quando erano sul campo di battaglia e c’erano solo loro contro un esercito intero per l’attacco decisivo.  
Si girò dall’altro lato, il volto in fiamme, dandosi mentalmente dello stupido per aver appena detto una cosa del genere, quando i suoi occhi ricaddero sul volto di Shouyou, adesso sorridente come non mai. «Okay!» disse, ed era sinceramente felice, e Kageyama sentì ancora quella stretta al cuore, diversa dalle altre volte, come se le due sorelline lo tenessero entrambe in pugno, e se si faceva più attenzione il battito accelerato non era altro che l’eco delle risate docili di quelle due bambine, di quelle due entità, di quelle due sensazioni che esistevano solo in lui.  
Abbassò il capo, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore e stringendo i pugni, provando a darsi un contegno, a sciogliere quella morsa che aveva al cuore, prima di ritrovarsi con i pantaloni di Hinata sulla testa.  
«Che cavolo…» Se li tolse, Hinata che era rimasto con solo le mutande addosso e stava tentando di togliersi anche quelle. «Che cavolo stai facendo?»  
«Fa caldo!» affermò, come se questo implicasse che lui potesse spogliarsi tranquillamente come se nulla fosse.  
Il centrale era già con le brache calate quando il compagno di squadra gli fu addosso, atterrandolo a pancia il giù, intimandogli di rimettersi i vestiti. Kageyama non aveva calcolato che, di lì a poco, sarebbero entrati il capitano e Sugawara-san, i visi più rilassati dopo essere riusciti a scamparla col vicepreside.  
Di certo, avevano vissuto talmente tante emozioni quel giorno, che gli sarebbero bastate per tutta la vita, ci mancava una scena del genere che, agli occhi di un esterno, faceva intendere tutt’altro. Spostò lo sguardo sul gruppo, poi su Hinata che pigolava sotto il suo peso, poi sulla sua mano che teneva le mutande del ragazzo, e ancora sul gruppo.  
Prese un bel respiro, le sensazioni di prima che adesso urlavano per via della furia omicida che si era unita a loro senza essere stata invitata. «Qualunque cosa stiate pensando, non è come sembra…»

 

 

 

 

I senpai avevano incaricato a lui di accompagnare Hinata a casa, visto che non poteva portare la bici conciato in quel modo e c’era il rischio che si ammazzasse. Non era la prima volta che Kageyama faceva la strada col ragazzo, a volte quest’ultimo lo accompagnava nei pressi di casa sua, la bici di fianco, e di tanto in tanto parlottavano del più e del meno, e solitamente il fulcro del discorso era sempre la pallavolo.  
Si domandò come sarebbe stato uscire con Hinata, non pareva un tipo che avesse altri elementi di discussione; eppure… quando gli teneva compagnia e tra di loro c’erano attimi di silenzio… a Kageyama piaceva. Gli sarebbe bastato questo, camminare con lui e avere il privilegio di poterlo osservare e studiare più da vicino…  
Ebbe quasi il desiderio di dare una testata al lampione più vicino dopo quel pensiero, la sensazione di calore che adesso rideva tutta contenta, sballottolando il povero giovane come un marinaio in mare aperto.  
Scosse il capo, tornando a concentrarsi su Hinata, che camminava come se fosse un robot con i circuiti completamente fusi.  
«Sei sicuro di riuscire a camminare?»  
Il ragazzo non rispose, ancora carico di quell’adrenalina che gli aveva creato la bevanda alcolica, ma l’essere finito quasi sotto una macchina bastò a Kageyama per tirarlo verso di sé e prenderlo per mano, neanche fosse un bambino delle elementari.  
Hinata all’inizio non capì, si lasciò semplicemente guidare – era sempre così con lui, si lasciava guidare, aveva fiducia in lui, sapeva che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Poi, dopo aver osservato la mano del setter che stringeva la sua, cercò di accarezzare quelle dita, come se volesse legarle alle sue, e un piccolo sorriso fece capolino tra le labbra.  
«Mi batte forte il cuore…»  
«Sarà perché sei ubriaco» Kageyama fingeva, anche lui sentiva che il cuore sarebbe esploso da un momento all’altro, la tentazione di cercare quelle dita che veniva scacciata via a stento.  
«Sento la testa leggera…» continuò l’altro. «Mentre dentro… qualcosa mi fa smuovere tutto.»  
Tobio trattenne il fiato, perché anche lui sentiva una specie di serpente che gli strisciava dentro, e aveva i brividi lungo tutta la schiena, sulle braccia, sulle mani, che adesso erano diventate l’oggetto d’attenzione del gelo, e intanto il calore gli accarezzava la testa, svuotandola.  
«Mi sento sotto l’effetto di un incantesimo…»  
«Incantesimo?» La sua faccia appariva scettica, tuttavia non lo era per niente. Quelle entità, quelle due sensazioni che si prendevano gioco di lui, stavano ancora ribollendo, e gli stavano dicendo, quasi facendogli la linguaccia: _“Sai, anche noi ti abbiamo lanciato una stregoneria!”_  
Si distrasse per una frazione di secondo, accorgendosi solo dopo che Shouyou aveva mollato la sua mano per dirigersi verso le giostre di un parco giochi lì vicino.  
«Mi sento… mi sento come se fossi in grado di confessare qualcosa che ho sempre tenuto nascosto!» urlò, arrampicandosi su una di quelle strutture in ferro per far giocare i bambini un po’ più grandi e avventurosi.  
«Scendi immediatamente da lì, razza di stupido!» Il più alto gli corse dietro, seguendolo con gli occhi che saettavano per la rabbia e la preoccupazione, le tracolle del suo borsone e di quelle del pazzo che adesso gli stava sopra la testa che gli bloccavano la gola, e Kageyama pareva aver perso la capacità di muoversi. «Finirai per cadere!»  
Hinata si mise in equilibrio precario su una sbarra, ciondolando un po’ prima di trovare fermezza sulle gambe, un sorriso che la diceva lunga su quelle che erano le sue reali intenzioni a colorargli il viso. «Sei spaventoso… e violento… e ogni volta che qualcosa non ti sta bene urli» mormorò, ma non abbastanza piano da non farsi sentire da Tobio, che subito si lagnò al sol sentire certe cose pronunciate dalla sua bocca.  
Aveva idea di quanti difetti avesse lui, invece?  
Non ebbe il tempo di preoccuparsi di una cosa del genere. L’urlo di Hinata che seguì, fermò il tempo, secondo Kageyama. Fece esplodere l’intruglio malefico che avevano preparato quelle due entità, e adesso non erano due, ma era un’unica cosa, e l’eco della risata si fece più forte, più acuto, il nodo al cuore si sciolse.  
La sensazione divenne una.  
«Io amo Kageyama-kun più di chiunque altro al mondo!»  
Le orecchie gli pulsavano, le pupille erano diventate una cosa sola con l’iride, e si chiese se adesso anche l’universo si stesse prendendo gioco di lui, non solo quella sensazione che lo fece rimanere imbambolato a fissare quella figura con le braccia sporte all’infuori, il viso sorridente illuminato dalla luce artificiale.  
_Cos…? Non poteva essere…_  
E come se non bastasse, Hinata decise che era arrivato il momento di scendere da lì, ma non come fa un normale essere umano, bensì saltando sopra al ragazzo cui si era appena dichiarato e che aveva le gambe di piombo in quel momento. Le braccia di Hinata si avvinghiarono al suo collo, e Kageyama capì di essere finito disteso per terra solo quando avvertì un dolore lancinante al bacino e alle spalle.  
Balbettò, incapace di articolare qualsiasi frase di senso compiuto, la lingua che quasi gli era finita in gola. «È pericoloso, idiota! Cosa avremmo fatto se ti fossi ferito?»  
Quella zazzera rossa si mosse, la testolina che quasi si staccò a forza dalla clavicola di Tobio, dal suo buon odore, per poterlo osservare meglio. La sua espressione era impagabile.  
«C’eri tu. Mi avresti preso comunque» disse, perché conosceva Kageyama, sapeva che spesso le sue parole non corrispondevano ai fatti, sapeva che non c’era altra persona al modo di cui si sarebbe fidato con così tanta forza. «Bella presa!»  
I rimasugli dell’esplosione di prima erano ancora lì, che danzavano dentro di lui, che gli smuovevano lo stomaco, che alimentavano la risata acuta di prima. La vista di Tobio pareva sfuocata, non riusciva a vedere con nitidezza niente di quello che c’era intorno a lui, solo macchie grigie, bianche, nere. Azzurre e rosso fuoco.  
«Kageyama… mi piaci. Davvero. Mi piaci più di chiunque altro.»  
Un tremore lo percosse tutto, una scarica elettrica, l’effetto di quella stregoneria che gli era stata lanciata, e finalmente il sortilegio era stato realizzato. E l’eco della risata continuava, ancora e ancora, e Kageyama sapeva che era solo frutto della sua testa, che quello che sentiva martellare nei timpani altro non era che il martellare del suo organo vitale.  
«Il cuore di Kageyama-kun continua a martellare…» Se ne accorse persino Hinata, di nuovo sopra di lui, l’orecchio posato sul petto, e rideva, rideva seguendo le pulsazioni che gli arrivavano come un suono dolce e allegro.  
«È tutta colpa tua!»  
«Colpa mia?»  
Kageyama si rese conto di avere davvero bisogno di quella risata, come l’ossigeno per tutti gli esseri viventi, come l’acqua per chi è assetato. Lui ne aveva bisogno. Aveva bisogno che Hinata fosse lì, accanto a lui, alle sue spalle, non importava dove, ma doveva esserci. Aveva bisogno di quegli sguardi che tiravano fuori… tutte le sue debolezze.  
«Non so per quel motivo… però sono davvero felice!»  
Non aveva nulla che non andasse quando si sentiva così, non aveva nulla che non andasse quando desiderava che Hinata lo toccasse, che sentisse il suo peso come in quel momento, che non provasse ribrezzo per una cosa del genere. Non gli importava… non gli importava di niente e di nessuno, gli importava solo del ragazzino che gli stava davanti, del ragazzino che gli faceva saltare i nervi ogni giorno, del ragazzino che l’aveva accettato come alzatore, del ragazzino che aveva appena ammesso di provare qualcosa che andava oltre la semplice amicizia. Del ragazzino che stava sfiorando in quel momento, le guance bollenti, dando voce a un desiderio che era rimasto da sempre incastrato nella parte più profonda del suo essere, lo stesso desiderio che quelle due entità adesso unite cercavano di trapelare dalle loro risatine.  
Le sue dita si mossero da sole, come se la sensazione avesse sopraffatto la sua razionalità e si fosse sostituita a quest’ultima, i polpastrelli che premevano contro la nuca di Hinata, le labbra che, con un po’ di titubanza, incontrarono le sue.  
E fu esattamente come Kageyama se l’aspettava. Caldo e freddo si mischiarono ancora, e ancora, e adesso la nuova esplosione si mescolava alle ceneri di quella precedente, amplificando i sensi, i battiti, le percezioni di qualsiasi cosa.  
Fu breve, eppure per il setter sembrò durare il tempo di una vita, e quando si staccarono indugiò un pochino, indeciso se riprendere a baciarlo ancora, prediligendo il buon senso – alla fine era tornato, sconfitto, ma era tornato – e riposando la testolina di Hinata sopra di lui, che non spiccicò parola.  
E non spiccicò parola per diversi minuti, dando il tempo a Tobio di riempire la testa, che fin ora era stata una tabula rasa, di pensieri.  
Che cosa diavolo gli era saltato in mente? Era ubriaco anche lui, non c’era altra spiegazione.  
Si mordicchiò l’interno della guancia, la mente che adesso vorticava, e si rese conto che niente di tutto questo aveva senso, che probabilmente Hinata avrebbe dimenticato tutto quello che era accaduto il giorno dopo, che probabilmente non voleva dire veramente quelle parole.  
Insomma, sarebbe stato assurdo, no? Hinata, per colpa del rhum, aveva confessato quelle parole che, da un periodo a questa parte, pizzicavano la punta della lingua di Kageyama, ma il buon senso gli faceva scuotere la testa e andare avanti con la sua vita, la sensazione di calore che si dibatteva per essere libera di uscire.  
Quella volta, ne era certo, l’ebbrezza dell’alcol aveva permesso che succedesse tutto questo casino.  
Emise l’ennesimo sospiro, la testa sopra il suo borsone, il dorso della mano sulla fronte. Il danno era fatto… tanto valeva togliersi un peso. «Io… credo che… anche tu mi piaccia, Hinata…»  
Ci fu un momento di calma assoluta, in cui Kageyama attese trepidante di sapere se le sue parole, dette appena in un sussurro, erano state sentite, finché il russare di Hinata non aveva spezzato qualsiasi possibilità di redimersi da quella sensazione che, adesso, pareva capire dove stesse il suo problema ogni volta che rimandava la sua confessione.  
«Svegliati, cretino!» gli urlò contro, alzandosi di botto, Hinata che rotolava alla stessa maniera di una palla.  
«Kageyama…?» Quest’ultimo si era girato, sistemandosi i due borsoni addosso, volendo nascondere il suo imbarazzo e il rossore che gli imporporava le guance.  
«Andiamo a casa!» disse, aiutandolo a tirarsi su, la mano ancora stretta alla sua, come poco prima.  
Quei gesti… non avevano un significato. Quella sensazione, comprese finalmente Kageyama, doveva dimenticarla una volta per tutte, come avrebbe fatto Hinata l’indomani mattina, e l’avrebbe salutato come faceva sempre, gli avrebbe soffiato la vittoria come ogni mattina nella loro corsa preallenamento.  
Il fatto che non gli avesse risposto – anzi, che non l’avesse neanche sentito – era stato un bene.

 

 

 

 

Quando vide Hinata, il giorno dopo, a Kageyama parve quasi che il ragazzino non si fosse liberato del tutto della sbronza. Gironzolava attorno all’edificio della palestra come se fosse un burattino comandato da un burattinaio impazzito. Alzò un sopracciglio, il viso contratto in un’espressione seria e un po’ tesa: per quanto avesse cercato con tutto se stesso di mettere una pietra sopra a quel sentimento, inevitabilmente questo continuava a risalire a galla, ravvivando le immagini di quello che era accaduto tra lui e Hinata la sera prima, il sapore e la consistenza di quelle labbra a contatto con le sue – e se ci premeva l’indice sopra, poteva sentire ancora quella pressione, come se fossero state marchiate a fuoco.  
Non chiuse occhio, e anche adesso che era davanti a lui, sentiva i peli delle braccia rizzarsi improvvisamente, le mani sudare freddo, la sensazione che era rimasta per tutta la notte ad opprimergli cuore e polmoni farsi più pesante, come un macigno o un lancia piantata in pieno petto. Quel visino ancora frastornato e che adesso lo fissava, senza volerlo, si contrappose a quello della sera prima, quando Hinata si dichiarò stando sopra un gioco per bambini, e Kageyama dovette chiudere gli occhi per un po’ per riportare i suoi sensi alla realtà circostante.  
Ce l’avrebbe fatta. La razionalità avrebbe vinto su…  
Il balzo e l’urletto di quel centrale tutto matto gli fecero riaprire gli occhi di scatto. «Mi dispiace per quello che è successo ieri!» esclamò, balzando nel tentavo di proteggersi da un possibile colpo assassino da parte del suo partner, per poi inchinarsi con educazione.  
Tobio lo scrutò per un paio di secondi, i muscoli che cominciarono a farsi più rilassati – Hinata era tornato quello di sempre, il ragazzo imbranato che sbraitava ai quattro venti, e la cosa lo faceva stranamente felice – mentre la gola era bloccata da uno strano grumo, come se le sue corde vocali fossero state legate tra di loro con un fiocco e gli impedissero di parlare.  
«Non sono arrabbiato…» riuscì a dire, la bocca impastata dalla saliva. «Solo, c’è una cosa che devo chiederti.»  
«Di che si tratta…?» chiese l’altro, titubante e chiudendo gli occhi per la paura che si trattasse di una qualche richiesta che non poteva soddisfare.  
Kageyama prese un bel respiro. Doveva proprio chiederglielo?  
Non c’era altro modo per liberarsi di quella sensazione, per farla rimanere muta e nascosta dentro di lui sempre e per sempre, non c’era altro modo per cominciare ad accettare l’idea che gli sguardi di Hinata non significassero niente, che le sue parole non nascondessero nessun secondo fine. Se glielo avesse chiesto, e lui gli avesse risposto di no, si sarebbe rassegnato e sarebbe andato avanti per la sua strada. Del resto, erano altri gli obiettivi a cui mirava.  
«Riguardo la cosa di ieri… devo darti una risposta?»  
Hinata non rispose, bensì mise su la migliore espressione di terrore puro che si fosse mai vista. «Ho detto qualcosa di strano ieri?»  
«Ah?»  
«Non ricordo nulla di quanto accaduto ieri…»  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio prima che Kageyama sbraitasse un: « _Coooosa?_ », facendo tappare le orecchie ad Hinata. «Non urlare, mi fa malissimo la testa!»  
Sbuffò, Kageyama che lo guardava scioccato, come se in quel momento ci fosse altro a popolare la sua mente piuttosto che l’immagine del ragazzino che gli stava davanti e che si martoriava le mani per la vergogna. «Stamane, Sugawara-senpai mi ha scritto un messaggio chiedendomi come stessi, e mi ha raccontato che ti ho dato un bel po’ da fare… per questo sono venuto a scusarmi…»  
Le goccioline fredde che Tobio avvertiva solo nelle mani, adesso scendevano lungo la sua schiena, percorrendo la linea della spina dorsale, le corde vocali che sembravano quasi delle corde che bruciavano nella sua gola, e aveva il desiderio di strapparle, di strapparsi di tutto, anche della sensazione che avevano provato ieri, che aveva provato sempre, del gelo, della sensazione di torpore, tutto.  
Per una frazione di secondo, sarebbe voluto tornare il ragazzino cui non importava niente degli altri, solo di se stesso, solo di quello che faceva stare bene lui; sarebbe voluto tornare sui suoi passi e cancellare l’incontro con Hinata, dimenticarlo per sempre e rinchiuderlo in un cassetto nella sua mente, e se mai quel ricordo fosse balzato fuori sarebbe sempre stato sfumato.  
Poi, la faccia sconvolta di Hinata, quella mattina in palestra, quando se l’era ritrovato come compagno, compariva sul suo campo visivo, e il suo cuore non poteva che fare un capitombolo – o una risata sprezzante, dipende da come la si vuole intendere.  
Mollò un pungo su quella zazzera assurda, e neanche lui sapeva perché l’avesse fatto, perché si stupisse tanto che Hinata avesse completamente rimosso quanto era accaduto tra di loro la sera prima. In fondo, era scontato, no?  
Tuttavia, c’era una parte di lui, la parte governata da quella sensazione che ancora gli attanagliava il petto, che avrebbe voluto che Hinata non dimenticasse tutto questo. Che arrivasse da lui, il giorno seguente, con il volto in fiamme, che gli chiedesse quale fosse la sua risposta, e sapeva che ridotto com’era lui avrebbe risposto sì, sì, sempre e comunque sì.  
Quella parte lo faceva apparire come uno stupido – quale era, del resto –, e avrebbe potuto tentare per tutta la vita, ma neanche l’alcol sarebbe riuscita a farla sparire.  
Afferrò il labbro inferiore tra i denti, continuando a ripetersi mentalmente quanto fosse idiota, finché Hinata non gli fu accanto, smettendola di lamentarsi per la botta di prima. «È strano, sai? Anche se mi fa male la testa, ho l’impressione che il petto sia più leggero, non so se mi spiego… Come se mi fossi liberato di un peso!»  
Esiste un detto secondo cui chi parla sotto l’effetto del vino, e quindi dell’alcol, sia spinto a dire quello che da sobrio non direbbe mai.  
Kageyama non conosceva questo detto. Credeva che quello che Hinata gli avesse detto non fosse altro che il frutto di una qualche frenesia dovuta all’ebbrezza o a chissà cos’altro. Hinata non era nuovo a gesti di spontaneità improvvisa, e parlava sempre franco con la gente, dicendo la prima cosa che gli passasse per la testa.  
Ma non poteva di certo pensare che anche lui… che anche in lui gelo e caldo coesistevano, che si lasciava trattare come un giocattolo, che anche lui avesse _quella_ sensazione stanziata nel suo petto, e che adesso lo faceva sorridere al suo indirizzo, come faceva sempre, cogliendo Kageyama alla sprovvista.  
«Mi sento come se fosse accaduto qualcosa che mi ha reso estremamente felice!»  
Il suo cuore urlava, ogni cellula del suo corpo urlava, quella sensazione che non era concreta eppure più viva che mai urlava, la ragione una vecchia amica lasciata da parte per un momento, in un angolo.  
Niente aveva più un senso in quel momento, perché per Kageyama adesso c’erano solo gli occhi di Shouyou che incontravano i suoi, e le cornee sembravano brillare sotto la luce del sole, e il setter era rimasto a fissarli tante e tante volte, incantato; c’erano i sorrisi rivolti a lui e poche volte ricambiati, c’era la sua voce che lo chiamava per nome… c’era il gusto di quelle labbra a pizzicargli ancora il palato.  
Si girò, oramai incapace di controllarsi, dando voce a quello che ristagnava dentro di lui da tempo immemore, liberando quella sensazione dalle catene della sua prigionia.  
«Hinata,» cominciò, prendendo un bel respiro. «tu mi piaci.»  
Pensava di ottenere un effetto diverso. Pensava che la sensazione se ne sarebbe andata e basta, invece lei era ancora lì, ma annusava l’odore della libertà, sentiva che poteva muoversi dentro Kageyama a suo piacimento, non serpeggiando, bensì come un venticello fresco nelle giornate tiepide di sole. E Tobio aveva ancora il presentimento di essere sotto l’effetto di un qualche malefico, eppure era tutto diverso rispetto al giorno prima, stavolta sembrava quasi di poter vedere la sensazione farsi carne e agitare la bacchetta come una strega buona.  
Fu allora che lo vide. Il volto di Hinata rosso porpora, le mani che stringevano la tracolla, gli occhi velarsi di meraviglia e gioia.  
Fu allora che Kageyama si rese conto di aver sbagliato su tutti i fronti, che non si sarebbe mai liberato di quella sensazione e dei suoi sortilegi.  
La vocina bassa che gli arrivò all’orecchie, però, gli parve come se un’orchestra avesse messo in scena un opera proprio lì vicino. Era un suono dolcissimo.  
«Anche tu.»

 

 

  
_[Che cosa non fa fare l’ebbrezza? Svela i_  
_segreti, muta i desideri in realtà, sprona il vile alla battaglia,_  
_sgombra il peso dagli animi afflitti, insegna le arti.]_

**Author's Note:**

> In realtà, non ho molto da dire su questa storia, risponde solo a un mio bisogno radicato nella parte più malata profonda di me di scrivere qualcosa su questi due, perché, posso dirmi tutto quello che vogliono, sono canon! *^* <3  
> *la portano via*  
> La storia prende spunto da una doujinshi, che [qui](https://www.facebook.com/Yaoi-is-my-sport-traduzione-doujinshi-1495083504099549/photos/?tab=album&album_id=1741688819439015) troverete gentilmente tradotta in italiano (spolliciate, che sta pagina è una miniera d’oro! <3), anche se per certi aspetti cambia parecchio c’:  
> La frase finale è tratta dall’epistola a Torquato di Orazio (il titolo è per giunta in latino, dovevo fare l’acculturata, lol, sono patetica…), mentre la parte iniziale è tratta dalla canzone dei Chainsmokers, [Roses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FyASdjZE0R0), che consiglio caldamente di ascoltare, mi ha accompagnato durante tutta la stesura di questa storia! :’3  
> Fatemi sapere che cosa ne pensate, temo di aver solo confuso di più le idee con sta storia delle sensazioni che sembrano quasi degli esseri umani, e non vorrei aver mandato a quel paese la caratterizzazioni di questi due patati!  
> (capitemi, li amo troppo, ho bisogno di rendergli giustizia…)  
> Tornerò a scrivere su questi due? Assolutamente sì! <3   
> Ci sono un sacco di doujinshi – tutte della stessa autrice, guarda caso – che trasudano fluff, e niente, tutt’ora sono indecisa su quale iniziare a buttare giù qualcosa… <3  
> *la menano*  
> E poi la gente mi lancia addosso prompt come se fossero petali di rose, boh, sono circondata da persone bellissime! <3   
> Ringrazio, infine, la mia piccola beta personale e con cui condivido lo stesso tetto, a cui ho rubato il titolo che lei aveva già affibbiato per una sua shot. Quindi, se vi piace Fairy Tail, andate a dare una sbirciata alla sua pagina, che prima o poi dovrebbe pubblicarla ;3  
> *manda baci a Pand__Icorn*  
> Che dire, mi sa che sto fandom non lo mollerò tanto facilmente c’:  
> *le lanciano pomodori*  
> Stay tuned (no, fuggite!)  
> _Lady di inchiostro_
> 
> P.S: voglio fare la paladina della giustizia, e scrivere qualcosa su Yaku e Lev… *la terminano*


End file.
